


Safe (Brothers & Reader)

by sondepoch



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Coming Out, Cute, F to M, Gen, Oneshot, Short, Trans Male Reader, Wholesome, brothers being protective, f to m reader, male reader - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sondepoch/pseuds/sondepoch
Summary: After years of living in a woman’s body, the day comes where you realize you’renota woman. And in light of this revelation, there’s another fact you need to face.You have to tell the demon brothers.~Oneshot
Relationships: Asmodeus & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 117





	Safe (Brothers & Reader)

The silence is perhaps the most terrifying part.

None of them speak, none of them move, and it feels like none of them even dare to _breathe_ after the words have left your mouth, every single person in the room frozen in place by the weight of your confession.

_"I'm not a girl."_

Four simple words, and yet they have such mesmerizing power: able to corner the seven lords of hell into a stupor of blankness.

You keep your gaze fixated on the ground, eyes never leaving the wooden floors that suddenly feel so _cold_ as you stand atop them. You start to wish the ground would open, would swallow you up into its depths and pull you from this unbearably _tense_ situation.

"I—I'm sorry," You mutter, not even knowing why you're apologizing. You close your eyes and try to force back the hot tears blurring your vision, already motioning to leave the room. "F-forget it. I'll just go."

Why did you ever think the demon brothers would understand? Why did you ever assume that they, creatures born to the very image of perfection, were going to be helpful? What did you even expect them to do? These boys are _demons._ It was noble enough that you trusted them to reveal your soul to them, but this _silence_ has made it clear that they aren't going to be any comfort to you.

Your hands clench into fists at your side, and you keep your head lowered as you begin to walk out of the common room—out and _away_ from these demons who clearly aren't going to support you the way you thought they would.

But the second you've taken two steps, you're engulfed in a hug from behind.

"Lu..." Your voice trails off in surprise when you realize who it is that's embracing you so openly, and you have to look up to confirm that it's actually _him_. "Lucifer?"

Your eyes widen. Only rarely does the prideful demon lower himself to offering comfort to a mere mortal; and on the few occasions where he does, it's always in privacy, beyond the eyes of anyone who might stare. But there's no denying it: even with all his brothers around you and watching, the Avatar of Pride is holding you close, eyes shut, as he traps you in a hug so warm and tender that you have no choice but to relax in his grip, his name falling from your lips in a confused daze once more as you look up at him.

"We always..." Lucifer trails off, his voice thick with emotion. He clears his throat and releases you, turning your body around in his arms so that you can look him straight in the eye.

But the next person to speak isn't Lucifer. Or even you.

It's _Asmo._

He bounces off the couch and wraps you in a hug from the side, pulling you close even as Lucifer's arms remain on your shoulder.

"We always knew," The fifth-born murmurs into your ear, pressing his cheek close to yours as he clings to your figure.

And the moment your eyes widen, the moment you _process_ Asmo's words, the moment you try to understand how they _possibly_ could have known such a thing, the remainder of the brothers are shaken from their stupor, and the spell of silence that settled over the room is broken, every single demon darting off the couch in a wild competition to tackle you in a fierce hug.

"About damn time!" Mammon shouts as he buries his face in the crook of your neck, tackling you to the ground. It was in a valiant attempt, of course, given that he just _had_ to hug you before any of his brothers could (and so he decided to go flying in the air to achieve this goal), but the moment your back hits the hardwood floor, the remainder of his siblings are on the ground next to you, cushioning your fall. Even the ever-stoic Lucifer crouches low next to you, a heartwarming smile on his face.

"We've been waiting for you to realize since _forever_ ago," Belphie mumbles into your hair, not-so-subtly pulling you from Mammon, kicking the second-born away in the process.

"I—I realized a while ago," You mumble, eyes still wide in shock at the fact that everyone apparently _knew_ about your gender identity. "B-but how did _you_ guys find out?" You ask, eyes round in disbelief. "I never told anyone here!"

"Your soul," Satan answers, helping you off your back and into a sitting position on the ground, deftly removing you from Mammon and Belphie's grip in favor of settling you between his own two arms, where he cages you in and begins stroking your hair protectively. "From the day we met, we could tell that the color of your soul didn't match with the body you were placed in." Satan taps your cheek, tracing your jawline with a proud smile on his face. _"We_ knew you were a boy from the start, we just didn't know if _you_ knew."

Of course.

You let out a laugh, a short sound that lingers somewhere between amazed and relieved—every fiber of your being abruptly relaxed now that you realize that the brothers _are_ supportive. That they _do_ care for you, and that they love you for _you:_ not for the body you're in or the gender you look like but for _who_ you are, for the color of your soul or whatever else it was that Satan said gave it away.

"I can't believe you made us wait so long for this, normie!" Levi exclaims, his head bobbing enthusiastically as he squirms his way into your arms with a wide-eyed expression. "I was beginning to think that this would be an arc two development, but you're amazing for having the courage and strength to figure it out in arc one!"

You cock your head a little at that, not quite understanding that Levi had split the school year up into 'arcs' and was trying to plan for the day when you would realize you're a guy, but you laugh anyway and pull him close, wrapping him in a hug.

"Guys," Beel pouts, the gentle giant entirely excluded from the whole affair, kneeling on the ground behind the wall of bodies around you, and his brothers make room for him instantly. He flashes you the biggest grin you've ever seen as you pull yourself into his arms, the demon seemingly more delighted by your revelation than any food he's ever been given. "I'm proud of you," He mumbles into your skin, sighing deeply when you squeeze him through the embrace.

The eight of you must remain like that for nearly an hour, with the brothers continually fighting over who gets to hug you until Lucifer gets tired of it and pulls you out of Asmo's arms altogether, lifting you up and declaring that if his brothers want to hug you more, then it will be on a proper bed and _not_ while rolling around on the ground like Cerberus. And, of course, none of the brothers are willing to let go of you for even a _second_ now that you've finally realized and opened up to them about something so momentous, so the eight of you end up sprawled out across your bed, and the fight for your attention continues with Belphie, Mammon, Asmo, and Levi vying for your attention most openly, Beel pouting and earning your sympathy whenever he's excluded from hugs, and Satan and Lucifer pulling you into their arms in what they think is a subtle manner as they push their siblings away to hold you close.

In all the madness, no one notices when the time for dinner comes and passes—even Beel's stomach being too preoccupied with trying to gain your attention (and affection)—so you all pass out on the bed together, with your body sandwiched between Mammon and Levi, every other brother placing a protective hand _somewhere_ on your body.

It is the picture of peace—an image of pure _contentment_.

And it fills your heart with warmth.

There are no questions asked, no concerns brought to light, no concerns raised. No, the brothers knew from the _beginning_ that your body and soul weren't fully connected, and they loved you anyway. And now that they _know_ you've realized who you are—now that they _know_ you see your truth, they are only more free to love you, because at last the you _they_ love and adore is the you that _you_ love and adore.

The night is nothing short of peaceful. Lucifer never leaves to go finish his paperwork, Asmo never bothers to check his phone when it lights up. Beel never wakes for his usual midnight snack, and Satan doesn't grab a book to begin reading in the moonlight. Mammon doesn't wake, Belphie doesn't snore, and Levi manages to sleep without a bathtub—and you know all this because it ends up being _you_ who wakes in the middle of the night, throat feeling dry and in need of water.

And it's only now, in the dead of night and in the absence of their nonstop chattering, that the familiar sensation of _silence_ envelopes you.

It's quiet. Dark. Almost cold.

But unlike before, you feel _protected_ in this silence. You feel safe here, safe among the demon brothers, safe among those who accept you for who you truly are.

And it's in this dead of the night that you notice something that had been previously hidden by the brothers' nonstop moving: the way they are all poised to defend you, even in their sleep.

Belphie, who lies with his head on your stomach and his arms circling your hips, has one ear up—listening for the sound of any danger even as he dozes.

Beel, though his body is far from yours, has a protective arm extended over everyone's figures, setting it firmly over your stomach where his grip remains firm even in his sleep, the demon always ready to pull you closer should you require any of his strength.

Asmo is a little more subtle, his body almost entirely beneath yours as he holds you on top of him; but his arms hang loose around your waist where the demon's sharp nails are always ready to scratch anyone who might pose a threat.

Satan is another one who remains a little further from you, his body held back by Levi, but he sleeps with a solemn expression on his face as he continues to grip your hand in his sleep, his fingers twitching with his dream: and you can _tell_ that he's a light sleeper, that the demon will be alert in seconds should anything happen.

Levi is equally possessive over you, his head buried in the crook of your neck as his hands snake around your torso, his arms forming a literal _shield_ as he continues to hold you close to him.

Mammon acts like there are no other demons in the bed, blatantly attempting to use his whole body to make his embrace even stronger as he fights to squeeze you tighter, grumbling soft words of discontent that are only silenced when you lean into his touch.

Lucifer is the most protective of all, though, remaining off to the side even in this mess of limbs. A single arm extends over all of you, his brothers included—but the motion isn't meant to cage you in: it's meant to _protect_ you from everything outside, everything dark and twisted in the Devildom that he eternally wishes to spare you from seeing.

And it's only here, with your figure wedged between the bodies of the seven most powerful lords of hell, that you feel truly _safe_. Safe from anyone who might insult you. Safe from anyone who might deny you. Safe from anyone who might not understand you.

Your eyes, opened by a desire for water, begin to close as you're lulled back to sleep under the spell that is the brothers' protection.

"I love you guys," You mumble, to no one in particular. But the words need to be said, even if the brothers don't explicitly hear them, and then your eyes are closed and the world is dark once more, your breathing falling into the familiar rhythm shared by everyone else on the bed.

It's only after you're pulled back to the dreamworld that one of the brothers chuckles softly and moves to kiss you on the forehead, gazing at your expression as you slumber, so peaceful and trusting and _content_. And indeed, it doesn't matter _which_ brother made the motion, because his actions echo the sentiments of them all: their eternal desire to protect you, the most precious human they have ever met.

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 2.1k
> 
> Notes: okayyy so this originally was in my requests book (which only has two fics in it) and i decided to end that and keep this as a separate fic bc i changed my mind about requests - sorry if you've already read this
> 
> Comment & Leave Kudos
> 
> Thank you for reading <3
> 
> I do not own the rights to Obey Me! or any of the characters within it.


End file.
